godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:AZEXT DECKART/God Eater The Origin of Doomed
''-France, 2016'' '....Report: it is believed that a pharmaceutical industry, is developing new biological wheapons .... At first it reported that sales of these weapons are made exclusively for local government, but began selling to extremists, local crimonosos, mercenaries and others....Request: eliminate the scientist chef of operation and delete all information of his lab... '' A man known only by the name '''Axel' , receive the mission to eliminate the scientist.Your employer is Steven Morbius. ''His contact: Mark Johnson. They send the killer for Paris. Then he infiltrates as official of maintenance and within the building. He dispersed a sleeping gaz in the ventilation ducts. Outside studies electromagnetic devices off. And then most of the station guards neutralized. -''The scientist: No no no, this can not be happening. The monitor turns on... the scientist look for the monitor slowly and .... -''Steven Morbius: ''Hi Phill. Sorry for that, but I can't accept you continue your research. I will tell for your daughter and our little son: sorry for your lost. The monitor shut down. -''Mark: Doctor you come here. Your car is waiting for you. The scientist, desperately trying to escape the building. But to get inside your car it explodes. The security guards are terrifing. In onother place, one man in the shadow observe....He walks and talk with his client Mark Johnson: -'Axel:' It's all done now, Johnson. -'Mark:Good! Fine take this, you deserve your final payment. Good luck. -''Axel:'' I just need my plane is there. -''Mark'': And you will be, friend,! You need trust in the others. The mission, however to get close, to the airport, Axel sees men your search.So they had a way of them have discovered, someone betrayed him. He tries to escape but is pursued, Wounded he manages to get in a car and run but the car crashed. Tired, he stops at a pharmacy, but there he meets a nurse that this license: ''-''Nurse:''' What happened to you? -''Axel:'' Just another day at work....I need a drink... She helps him.Again he leaves, so that now to find who betrayed him: Steven Morbius. He finds his former partner Mark. Mark says the man who hired him is waiting, his name was Steven Morbius. Suddenly appears that Steven: ''-Steven Morbius:'' I tried to kill him for knowing too much about the mission. -''Axel:'' Why asks for it have sent to this mission. Morbius smiles, ''-Steven Morbius:'' I that like you, Axel not just a pawn. Morbius advises him to give up and promises to never bother it.To start planning your retirement, it combines with a nurse, an old friend, he met in Paris.But an incident with a creature changes everything. He runs to find her, -''Axel: ''Calm. ''-Nurse: ''I am a nurse, Axel, I know what will happen.Just I feel because we never really met. Funny I never asked what my name ear ... -''Axel: ''Just... stay live. ''-Nurse: ''Sorry, but will not .... But she had already died by a creature, a monster who would one day be named Aragami. Lost the creature leaves. Then he, bewildered, he carries her body to far away. 'Report: The world is under attack. Are bodys in the streets.... The builds is now are in red ..blood...Peoples are in panic, nobody know what happens. It is advised for stay ther searsh safe place...' 6 days pass... He buries in his old home.There are rumors about soldiers and mercenaries, called to fight these monsters, Axel goes against them, the search for answers ... It happened a while but the pain did not pass, and Axel does not want it to pass. The pain reminds him that there is work to be done, unfinished business.It is reported that there are attacks occurring worldwide. Already in 2017, Axel is in the newly formed resistence against or newly appointed Aragamis. The armies have failed, the world tried to survive.It is reported that Aragamis attacking a mine. Your squad and chamdo. however suffer heavy losses, many die, the situation is critical. Axel in combat and the resistance are almost annihilated. ''-soldier Jack:'' This is insane. It does not have to win. We have to get away! -''Axel: ''Jack then flee. But remember if they are already here how long you think it will take for them to find him and kill him? ''-soldier Jack: ''But if we run we still have a chance! -''Axel: ''Go ahead, but I'm staying! Axel smiled. And meets the Aragami. He sees the few escape the massacre soldiers. He knows he will die. As the last attack he distracts Aragami. And suddenly an explosion involves.Nearly dead, he tries to find supplies, and ends in finding a mysterious man. ''-mysterious man:'' a way to win it. -''Axel: ''How? ''-mysterious man: ''Pass to devour them! This has become stronger, faster, more resistent ...Like a god. -''Axel: You are crazy! ' The mysterious man smiles and walks away.The year is now 2025, Axel this savvy, and thanks to him made tests, he can now fight some Aragamis and survive, but it is still not strong enough to kill the creature he so hates: Magatsu Kyuubi. There are rumors of a man to survive devoured Aragamis, Axel part in your search. But he finds a doctor. His name Samuel Todd. He is obsessed with a transformation Axel spent during the years. The fact is, Axel eat Aragamis over time. His genectic turn in unique. ''-Doctor Todd:'' The genetic enhancements station almost ready. However I need to do more tests. Go there Axel pursue its revenge bring something new to me. -''Axel:I If I survive, I will only bring death. ''-Doctor Todd: ''I know your pain. but you need learn used it in your favor. -''Axel: ''You '''just want me alive for your rearshersh Todd. I need you for find this man. ''-Doctor Todd: haha ! So it's a mutual ''benefit, Funny!!! Axel go in a mission. The doctor have plans for him. But a mysterys group have too. They believe he is a key for new wheapons. '''Recording....---------''I my name is Doctor Samuel Todd. My experiment.... pacient, searsh for vengence. In his missions, he continue a envolve. Now imaginy> a world of new species of humans... like him. Capable of survive in this hostile environment.The human race not evolved and now this the brink of extinction, but if I can, and you can already imagine. HUMANITY IS THE TIME EVOLVE or will perish!''---------------------- In 2030, he is stronger, and warns you if he wants to win he must devour the Aragami, just as he did, to be a '' GOD EATER . With genetic enhancements made to Axel, he finally tries to kill the Magatsu Kyuuby. In the battle he almost dies, however a part of Magatsu Kyuubi body is dead, it does not hesitates and devours. Something happen! And he passes out. '''-UNKNOW PLACE, 2030 ''-Doctor Todd:'' Something fantastic happened to you! It is not same? -''Axel: ''I do not!' '''What's happening to me? '''-Doctor Todd:'' You are becoming something only my friend, something ONLY !!! The pain makes Axel faint. He wakes up and discovers that was saved by the '' Darkness Unity.Axel is suffering alterations in their DNA;'' A man in the sahdows appear , he smile: ''-Steven Morbius: You remember me, Axel? You survive congratulations! How are you feeling? -''Axel: ''You! What do you do here? ''-Steven Morbius: ''Something innovative! And I need your help again. Axel knows as well as our whole generation, I'm dying. Only that you not! And that bad friend, is what we need. Morbius show something could finally give him what he wanted so much: the death of Magatsu Kyuubi. He accepts and joins the group. Axel receive the God Arc ,a wheapon, now he joins in the Darkness Unity. '' The Darkness Unity station in missions, the year is 2048. Axel already killed Magatsu Kyuubi. But now the side effects, he went on to rejuvenate, their appearance gradually changed and his memory this collapsing. However it continues to kill, and the world now begins to defend. there is hope, that same little. The objective of Darkness Unity is create new weaphons and police all God Eaters and they scientis. The lider of them is Morbius. Doctor Todd work of them too, and report all happens of his speriments. Decades pass the Darkness Unity, think of now monitor events of Aragamis and Axel so think of killing them. Even already in the year 2066, Axel seems to have no more than 40 years old. Your memories are clouded and he and his soul is doomed to suffering. In 2061, the Darkness Unity, think of monitor Sakaki and Johannes. Axel can now pass for someone 20 years old , for this purpose they devise a plan to infiltrate it in Fenrir. And out beyond the Sakaki the Johannes experiments, the director of Fenrir. Axel enter, infiltrates and proceeds to monitor them and find out what really is going on Fenrir ... '''-JAPAN, 2061 Axel back for Darkness Unity. -''Axel: ''It's over. Shaio is dead, Johannes too. The member of Fenrir are competent to deal with the situation, Sakaki will not be a problem. Put their research should continue observation. ''-Doctor Todd: ''Very whel. I am sen a new agent for this. What you is doing now? -''Axel: ''I don't have nobady, friends, home....I need some peace....but first a need find the Kyuubis. ''-Doctor Todd: ''Steven is dead. And I have some ideas for you. -''Axel: 'Ideas?! I don't have a life , my mind and my DNA is broken. I am... doomed. ''Report: Axel go to Friar. Searsh for Magatsu Kyuubi, and now his missing.....But now his power is big. What he going to do? What your level of power. I don't no. But it's interesing, the Doomed Man walks for the world and for now I am happy. He don't need know I am alive. Last report for now---------my name is Steven Morbius and this is my ''researcher---- '-Unknow place, 2070' -soldier: Hey, you, who are you? -''Axel: ''I am a walker and a soldier like you. TO BE CONTINUE... Category:Blog posts